1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, a manufacturing method, a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. For example, the present invention particularly relates to a display device. Specifically, the present invention relates to a display device including a liquid crystal element, an information processing device, an electronic device, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique is known in which a refresh rate is reduced when a still image is displayed on a display portion, so that power consumption is reduced.